Complicated
by Ruby Diamond a.k.a. Anzu Fan
Summary: AU! Anzu is assigned to work on a school project with the school outcast, Ryou. She soon meets his twin brother, Bakura, and ends up having feelings for both of them. Which will she choose? Anzu/Ryou or Bakura


**Disclaimer: **Millennium Fiddle does not own or claim _Yu-Gi-Oh_ in any way.

**Rating: PG-13for mild language and to be safe.**

**Genre/Category: Romance/Alternate Universe**

**Authoress: Millennium Fiddle**

**Authoress Notes: This is my first fanfiction under this pen name. I created it because I'm tired of seeing people bash Anzu (Tèa). I have nothing against Anzu and am a fan of hers. I don't she why people hate her so much, so I made a fanfiction that does NOT bash her.******

************************************************************************

Anzu sat in history class, bored to death. The teacher was saying something about Ancient Egypt. Anzu sighed as she thought about some of the people she hung out with and herself.

First, there was Yami Mutou, the most popular person in school. He was the best at the card game Duel Monsters. He was Anzu's boyfriend, though they didn't really have a good relationship. 

Next, there was Seto Kaiba, future owner of Kaiba Corp., second best at Duel Monsters, second most popular guy in school, smartest guy in school, and Yami's best friend. Anzu, like most of the other popular people at Domino High, hung out with him a lot.

Then there was Mai Kujaku, one of the most popular girls in school, next to Anzu, and head cheerleader. She and Anzu hung out a lot, but Anzu considered her to be a snob.

And of course there was herself, Anzu Mazaki, girlfriend of the most popular guy in school, cheerleader, straight A student, and of course one of the most popular people in school, and she hated every minute of it. She didn't really like it because she didn't really feel liked she belonged to them. She didn't like having to hang out with certain people because of there popularity and she most certainly didn't like the fact that her mom constantly made sure she kept her popularity!

Anzu sighed again as she glanced over to where Ryou Bakura was sitting. He was the outcast of school. He had no friends and hardly said anything to anybody. It was said that he was almost as smart as Seto, but nobody tried to prove it. People constantly made fun of his white hair, the fact that he dressed so nicely, the fact that he got along well with the teachers, and the fact that he had no friends. Anzu often wondered what he acted like.

Anzu turned her attention to the teacher. She was saying something about an assignment and that everybody would be put into pairs. She waited for the teacher to call her name. Finally, the teacher told who Anzu would be doing the project with.

"Anzu Mazaki and Ryou Bakura," the teacher declared before continuing telling who would be working with whom.

This was good and bad for Anzu. The good thing: For once she could do an assignment without her so-called friends, would have an excuse to stay away from them, and would get to see how Ryou acted. The bad thing: Her popularity might be ruined and her mom would constantly pressure her to build it back up.

The lunch bell rang as everyone rushed out of the classroom, leaving Anzu to wonder what she was going to do.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Anzu walked in the direction toward Ryou's house. After history class they had agreed to start the assignments there. Apparently this was "Have Anzu and Ryou work Together Day" because they were assigned to work together on a different project for a different class, too.

Anzu wasn't really paying attention to where she was going, or else she might have noticed that she had wandered of the sidewalk the motorcycle coming straight toward her. She turned around and saw it, full of fear.

"Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she cried, afraid it might hit her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yami Bakura, Ryou Bakura's twin brother, was driving down the road in his motorcycle on his way to work. He turned his head to the right for a split second when he heard someone scream. He quickly turned his attention back toward the road to see a beautiful brown-haired girl standing in his way.

_Kuso! He thought to himself as he quickly tried to turn the motorcycle away from the girl._

************************************************************************

**Endnotes: Okay, people, I need your help. I can't decide whether to pair Anzu with Bakura or Ryou, so if ya'll could, please tell me which you'd rather see in a review.**


End file.
